This invention relates to novel compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to organotin compounds, a method for their preparation, pesticidal (including herbicidal) compositions containing such compounds and to a method of combating both plant and insect pests.
The desirability of controlling or eradicating insect pests and common disease-causing organisms is clearly accepted. Thus, compounds possessing insecticidal, acaricidal, bacteriostatic and fungicidal properties and especially adapted to such control or eradication are of particular importance.
The necessity of controlling or eradicating undesirable plants, i.e., weeds, from fields planted with growing crops by means of chemical herbicides is also clearly accepted. Such chemical control of undesirable plant growth is more efficient and less expensive than manual control. However, the chemical control of weeds in the presence of growing food crops has been somewhat hindered because of several factors. For example, many herbicides are unsuitable for use with food crops because of toxic residues remaining on the crops after application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel organotin compounds and a method for their preparation.
A further object is to provide novel compounds which are useful as insecticides, acaricides, bacteriostats, fungicides and herbicides. Another object is to provide pesticidal (i.e., herbicidal and insecticidal) compositions containing the novel organotin compounds. A still further object is to provide novel compositions and methods effective for combating insects and other pests such as weeds, and bacterial and fungal organisms. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from consideration of the invention described more fully hereinafter.